last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonner
Hit Dice: D10 Requirements: Special: The dragonner must drink the blood of a dragon in a sacred ceremony. Class Skills: The dragonner’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Nature) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Search (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Speak Language (None), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill points: 4+int modifier Class features: Lifeblood: This ability only take effect if the character take his first class level as Dragonner. You gain a special subtype depending of the dragon that gave you his blessing while you drink his blood in a special ceremony. The subtype depend on the dragon you receive his blood. (Gold Dragon provide fire subtype). Plus, when you reach level two, you also permanently benefit from a single dragon features from Dragon Surge without calculate it in the Dragon Connection. Dragon Surge: Once per day, for a duration of 1 minute/level, you can emerge from your body some draconic characteristic. How many characteristic you can emerge at once depend on how strong is your draconic connection. The strength of your draconic connection is calculated by Half your dragonner level + Wis Mod + Cha Mod (minimum 1). You can choose any combination of draconic features as long as you don't reach beyond your maximum in Draconic Connection. All draconic features can only be obtained once (you can't stack two Tick scales for exemple.) At the fifth level and every five level there after, you can use Dragon Surge one more time per day. You cannot stack two Dragon Surge in the same time. ''- Dragon Eyes: 4'' (Fear aura, 60ft radius. DC 10 + Half Class level + Cha Mod) ''- Fangs: 3'' (Fangs grow and enable bite attack, 1d6 damage at 1 1/2 strength damage. Always pimary weapon in natural attacks.) ''- Pair of Claws: 3'' (Claws on each hands dealing 1d4 damage at half strength damage.) ''- Pair of Horns: 2'' (Horn now crown your head, enable gore attack, 1d6.) ''- Pair of Wings: 5'' (Wings shears your back, enable you to fly at your base land speed, average manoeuvrability) ''- Tail: 3'' ( A long tail sprout, giving you +4 to balance skill and a tail slap that deal 1d6 damage) ''- Tail growth: 2'' (Give you the ability to use Tail Sweep but at 5 ft reach/10 ft when large and 20ft when huge.) ''- Tick Scales: 3'' (Scales grow thick on your body, provide +4 natural armor.) ''- Wing Spikes: 2'' (Requires Wings: Enable to attack with wings while not flying, 1d4 damage at half strength damage) Breath Weapon: Starting at level 4, you obtain a breath attack that dead 3d6 damage and each 4 level there after the damage increase by an additionnal 3d6. Bonus Feat: At each 4 level, you gain an additionnal feat that can be pick in monstrous feats, metabreath feats and dragonblood feats.